


All For You

by coffeeandcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Growing Old, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9892541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: Dean grows old with his angel by his side.





	

Try not to imagine Dean growing old with Castiel at his side, the angel agonised that he can do nothing to heal his hunter’s ailing body. Dean sitting on the porch drinking whiskey and recounting tales of his youth with Sam, and Cas smiling quietly because he’s heard it all before but hearing it again is his favourite way to pass the time.

Don’t think about Dean accepting it all with that wry smile he always wears, and holding Cas’ hand while the angel tries to think of some way, any way, that he can follow the hunter when the life finally ebbs out of him. For where Dean will go, Castiel cannot follow, and for that his heart breaks a thousand times over. Don’t think about Cas crying: he normally does it in private where Dean can’t see, because he doesn’t want his hunter to see him break apart.

Don’t dare to imagine Dean unable to drive Baby any more, but looking at her longingly and stroking her as memories twist his lips into a smile. Castiel driving, taking Dean on long road trips just because he can. Then shorter ones, because Dean gets tired and sore quickly and likes to be near their home.

You mustn’t think of Dean breathing his last, lying comfortably in Castiel’s arms as they stare up at the stars together. He had known it was his last sunset, and had asked Cas to drive them to the beach so they could watch it go down together, the explosion of burnt crimson across the skies as the sun bleeds into the ocean for the final time. Castiel kissing Dean’s lips as the life bleeds away from him so that he knows how loved he is, and even the broken tears of an angel aren’t enough to bring him back.

Imaging Castiel taking it hard is the worst. The angel curling up on Dean’s bed and screaming as his heartbreak courses through him, through his very being, destroying him and even having his wings torn off didn’t feel as painful as this. Pleasing with anybody out there to take everything he has and more, if he can just see the face of his hunter one more time. Castiel will be all right; the pain will lessen and he will learn to smile for Dean instead of cry, but the bad days will still come from time to time.

And if you do have to imagine it, if you just can’t help yourself, then try not to cry, because they wouldn’t want that. Because Castiel is out there somewhere, behind the wheel of the Impala, thinking of Dean and smiling. Because the life they shared was beautiful and vibrant and exquisite, and one Castiel knows will stay with him until the end of time. They lived for each other, died for each other, and would do it all again if you asked them to. As Castiel wanders amongst humanity, he’s alone but never lonely: the memories of the years with his hunter are all he needs to keep him safe.

As the earth changes and the people around him ebb and flow, the skies above the fallen angel will remain forever the same, and Castiel knows that when he looks up towards Heaven that his hunter will be the star shining the brightest. Waiting for him. So they can finally, blissfully, as in love as they always had been on earth, burn out together.

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: <http://coffeeandcas.tumblr.com>. If you have a fluffy/angsty Destiel prompt in mind, send it my way and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
